Ab Initio, Te Amo Ab Imo Pectore
by TimeAlchemist
Summary: Short story is short. This is about the fall of the Holy Roman Empire, in the views of the characters of course. It's rated K because this pairing is so FLUFFY. Please notify me of any mistakes, and enjoy.


_There were ruins around him, was this his final battle? There was a pounding in his heart..._

"Bruder, bruder please." He woke up and looked around. Prussia was hysterical.

"Giselbert... is that you?" Holy Roman Empire's eyesight was blurred. He was just recently defeated right? But he felt so numb...

"Please bruder, you promised me you wouldn't use that name. Don't tell me, please don't tell me." Prussia's eyes were wide from fear. Holy Roman Empire then realized he was on a bed, covered in blood. His leader did not just abdicate from his position, he was defeated by France afterwards.

"Am I not yet-"

"No," Prussia cut in, "not now, please..."

"Prussia? Am I almost perhaps..." Holy Roman Empire realized how fatal his condition must have been to see Prussia like this. He decided not to say anything else like that.

_Remember when Vati called you Giselbert?_

_My full name? It sounds too serious! Like it was something from a funeral or whatever!_

"You can't, we promised to be a family again, you promised to be strong. You promised to meet _her_ again." _Her_. He meant Italia didn't he?

"_Memento_ _Mori_..." Holy Roman Empire closed his eyes, "_she_ told me. _Remember your mortality, Memento Mori._" He remembered now, the pain he felt as he lost. The pain he felt now as he was losing himself to what seemed like a calming forever.

_Forever is a long time Isn't it?_

_You get used to it Bruder..._

"Bruder, don't talk like that. We're countries, we stay strong for our people. Your strong," a tear ran down Prussia's cheek, "your my awesome bruder."

"_Dulce et Decorum est pro Patria Mori... It is sweet and proper to die for one's country._" Holy Roman Empire started rambling off. He only knew of such phrases from Italia. _Her. _

_"Please, _just let me go, if I live then we can celebrate, but for now... please."_She _told him how important it was to travel on and let fate hold your life. Prussia managed a smirk through the heavy atmosphere.

"Okay, I-I won't stop you." Prussia said through rough tears. His voice was scratchy and his throat was burning.

"Promise me you'll look out for me or, or I might just stop being awesome because of you." He faked a cheerful voice for him. He failed though, and his voiced cracked at the last word.

_I'll wait for you, so come back soon._

Holy Roman Empire started to cry along with his brother. A smile forming at the edges of his mouth.

_Why did he have to go now?_

"_Bruder... fur immer,_ _Fratres in Aternum_. Please remember me well. I-I'll miss you." Holy Roman Empire just woke up from a long battle, and yet he was slowly loosing his mortality to beyond...

"I will." Prussia said choking back tears.

"And, if I don't make it, tell _her_. _I-Ich, liebe dich_..." His face was red from openly telling his bruder this. Even if it was quite obvious.

_I'll have sweets for you, come home safely now! You promised!_

Holy Roman Empire smiled at the thought of Italia's bright gleaming face. She was always so happy, in fact she was the reason he smiled so much after parting from her.

"You know, I was supposed to see her once again. She was so clumsy sometimes..." He laughed to himself.

"Really?" His brother went along with his reminiscing.

"There was this one time she taught me how to paint, I admit I was a little bashful when she held my hand..."

"That sounds a lot like you!"

"Yeah, I guess so, and another time..."

_He talked about the many times she had been there for him, and how he had so little time to return her one favor..._

_And eventually..._

* * *

><p>"Holy Roma!" Italia sprung up as Austria gave her the letter sent from Prussia.<p>

"Italy..." Austria stared down harshly at the young nation with pity, "your relieved of your chores for the week." Italia cocked his head to the side wondering why Austria would do such a thingx.

"I wonder how huge his empire has gotten, I wish the best for him!"

"I know Italia," Hungary said joining in, "you prayed for his safety everyday... Excuse me, but, Austria shall we go outside?" She choked on her last few words, before she burst into tears. Austria escorted her out of the room, and again, Italia was clueless to her behavior.

"Oh, I know!" Italia, quickly ran to the hilltop where they last departed from each other. He memorized the path to the hill. It was of course, a special meeting place for him.

Italia sat on the exact spot where they last met each other, so anxious to read what was happening with his dear friend. He opened the somewhat crumpled paper, hoping to find a happy tale of brave battles and victories.

_No..._

_Dear Italia,_

_I'm afraid that this may be the last for mein bruder, Holy Roman Empire. He has drifted off from this world unto another sadly. Before he left, all he could talk about was you. I'm really happy that you made mein bruder happy. He's very sorry he couldn't see you again to keep his promise, but he did want to tell you something. If you could please, open the other note strapped to this one?_

Italia was tearing up. Surely this couldn't be it. He, never, but, why could, how could?

Italia was crying, running back to his home, he know realized it was very dark. Almost eight in fact. All he had was a little lantern to help guide him back.

The familiar path became a twisted road, soaked with the tears in his eyes. Where was he going? Where could he go?

_Why couldn't he go instead?_

With nothing else to do with his fear controlling him, he found the other piece of paper that was attached to the letter. He slowly opened the letter, reluctantly smoothing it out, afraid to deal with whatever truth came out of it. Reading:

* * *

><p><em>Meine Liebe, Italia,<em>

_ Please tell me your okay? I wonder how you are now. Please tell me you're okay. No, wait I said that, I- _

Many other words were scratched out afterwards.

_I hope you are safe on your own, of course you have Hungary and Austria taking care of you, don't let Austria work you too hard._

_Please stay cheerful for me, it was the most dazzling thing about you, you shouldn't let go because I'm not there..._

_Maybe we will see each other, how old are we now? I bet you look amazing and ha[[y as always._

_ Remember what you told me that one day? When you taught me Latin, well, I hope this is legible..._

_Ab Initio, Te Amo Ab Imo Pectore._

"From the beginning, I loved you from the bottom of my heart..." Italia repeated.

* * *

><p><span>Holy Roman Empire<span>: 962-1806


End file.
